totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Skąd Clem to wiedziała?!
Pokazuje się obraz mocno zniszczonej Pakhitew.Po chwili ukazuje się lekko rozszarpany Chris. Chris:'W ostatnim odcinku... (retrospekcja) '''Chris:'Uczestnicy wkońcu mieli walkę z robo-zwierzętami.Topher w tym czasie sprzątał mój domek.Zadanie wygrała Jackie,a opuścił nas Devin!Po jego eliminacji wyspa walczyła z żwywiołem i niestety dziś będzie znów musiała. :/ Wtedy zjawia się Chef. 'Chef:'Chyba powinneś im powiedzieć... 'Chris:'Ale... 'Chef:'Chris... -.- 'Chris:'Dobra. -.- Powiem im o wszystkim póki nikomu nic się nie stało :/ Domek Dziewczyn Gwen jeszcze była obolała po wczoraj. 'Jackie:'Tak bardzo mi przykro! :/ 'Gwen:'Nic się nie stało.Postarałaś się i zasłużyłaś na to by tu być. 'Jackie:'Dzięki Gwen! :) 'Gwen:'I pamętaj : musimy zrobić wszystko by Topher odpadł i to dziś! Domek Chłopaków Topher i Fatih się kłócili 'Topher:'Nie rób z siebie takiego świętoszka!Sam na niego głosowałeś! 'Fatih:'Inaczej też mógłbym odpaść!Ja przynajmniej zasłużyłem na pobyt tu,a ty tylko 3 razy podmieniłeś głosy! '''Topher:Życie :) Fatih uderzył go w twarz,ten miał mu oddać,ale wtedy... Chris:'UWAGA!!!Uczestnicy,musimy się spotkać na naturalnej stronie wyspy.TERAZ!!! Naturalna strona wyspy '''Jackie:'To jakie jest wyzwanie? Chris był wyraźnie smutny. 'Chris:'Nie po to was wezwałem.Zacznijmy od tego,że Clem mówiła prawdę,tak miałem sojusz z Topherem,ale nie to jest najważniejsze... Wyjmuję z kieszeni jakiś pilot,naklika na nim przycisk,a przed uczestnikami pojawia się wielka grota. 'Gwen:'Myślałam,że to naturalna częśc wyspy :OOO 'Chris:'Bo dobrze myślałaś.Za mną! Wszedł do groty,a za nim uczestnicy. Grota Grota prowdziła do jakieś jaskini,która prowadziła do morza.Było tam kilka łódek,jakieś wieszaki na których były maski do pływania oraz...Automat do kawy. 'Jackie:'Ale tu ładnie :D 'Topher:'Nie przesadzaj.Tylko jaskinia woda i łódki. 'Jackie:'Zapomniałeś o automacie do kawy. Ich rozmową był lekko zirytwany Chris. 'Chris:'Skończyliście już? -.- 'Topher:'Jeszcze nie :) Chris spojrzał się na niego jakby miał go zabić. 'Topher:'Tak skończyliśmy -.- 'Fatih:'Po co nas wezwałeś? 'Chris:'Pamiętacie co mówiła Clem? (retrospekcja) 'Chris:'Clem dosyć! >:( 'Clementine:'Sami producenci o tym nie wiedzą!A dodatkowo pod wyspą znajduje się Atla... Chris zrzucił ją do łódki,wprost na Ursule. 'Chris:'Szybko!Do Kanady czy gdziekolwiek! >:( (koniec retrospekcji) 'Fatih:'I co związku z tym? 'Chris:'Pos wyspą znajduję się Atlantyda... :/ 'Wszyscy:'CO?! :OOOO 'Gwen:'Przecież ona nieistnieje! 'Topher:'Naoglądałeś się zadużo disneya,Chris. 'Chris:'Wiecie co spowodowało wczorajsze trzęsienie?Oraz to z odcinka 5? 'Jackie:'Nie mów że Atlantyda! 'Chris:'Niestety,ale obiecałem Chefowi,że powiem wam całą prawdę na temat wyspy.Zacznijmy od początku,a raczej od II Wojny Światowej... Dnia 20 stycznia 1939 roku,niemieckie wojska wystrzeliły 1-wszą wersję atomówki w niezamieszkaną wyspę Pakhitew.Tuaj muszę wspomnieć o tym,że 2 kilometry od Pakhitew była wyspa-baza Angielskich naukowców,która nazywała się Hopeend.Bomba jakimś cudem spadła kilka metrów od Pakhitew,a Niemcy uznali,że to po prostu był nie wypał i nie zagłębiali się w sprawę,ale naukowcy z Hopeend zauważyli,że kilka godzin po wystrzeleniu bomby wyspa podzieliła się na dwie części.Lewa strona zatonęła,a na prawej właśnie stoimy.Naukowcy z Anglii badali wyspę,aż wkońcu zdecydowali popatrzeć czy nie ma z tym związku coś w głębi morza.Ich odkryciem była pół zniszczona Atlantyda... 'Topher:'A jaki ma to związek z Pakhitew?!I czemu nam to mówisz?! 'Chris:'A ma to taki związek,że...Słuchaj opowieści -.- Według ich badań,Atlantyda i Pakhitew mają wspólne pole magnetyczne czy coś.Odziałują na siebie,więc skoro bomba zniszczyła pół Atlantydy to... '''Jackie:...Odziaływanie Atlantydy na Pakhitew spowoduje zniszczeniem połowy Pakhtitew! :D Chris:'I 6+ dla Jackie! '''Fatih:'Ale skoro odnaleźli Atlantyde to czemu nikomu o tym nie powiedziano?! 'Chris:'I to jest najsmutnieszy moment... Dzień po zakończeniu II Wojny Światowj,naukowcy mogli wrócić do domu,jednak noc przed ich wyjazdem Hopeend został pochłonięty przez coś.Pojedyńci ludzie którzy przeżyli mówią że z wody wynurzyły się ogromne macki,które zabrały wyspę na dno w raz z ich przyjaciółmi.Zostali oni uznani za wariatów i wsadzeni do psychiatryka.Uznano,że wyspa zatopiła bomba,a"szaleńcy"nie poradzili się psychicznie po śmieci przyjaciół. 'Topher:'A skąd niby to wiesz? 'Chris:'O Królowej Anglii (sarkazm).A tak na serio to mój dziadek był jednym z tych wariatów,a ja mu po prostu wieżę. Teraz przechodzimy do czasów prawie obecnych. Pół roku przed 5,2 sezonem Totalnej Porażki,odnalazłem Pakhitew i uznał,że na niej będziemy kontynwować program.Wtedy nie wiedziałem,że to ta wyspa.Drugą część wyspy kazałem stworzyć naukowcą.Wyspa Pakhitew okazała się być świetnym pomysłem,więc stworzyliśmy kontynuację,czyli nasze Dwa Oblicza.Skapnął się,że to ta Pakhitew dopiero w 5 odcinku wraz z tymi trzęsieniami.Kazałem stworzyć naukowcą maski wodne,które zamieniają wode w powietrze i w ten sposób nurkowaliśmy każdej nocy z Chefem by znaleźć Atlantydę.Udało nam się 3 odcinki temu,ale wraz z Atlantydą znależlismy coś jeszcze.Znależliśmy kryjówkę... Wtedy rozpętało się kolejne trzęsienie.Było słychać krzyk Chefa. 'Chef:'Mamy duuuuuuuuuuuuuży problem!Chris macka się wyłoniła! 'Chris:'O-oł... :( 'Topher:'Jaka macka?!Co znaleźliście?! 'Chris:'Powiem wam na górze! Uczestnicy i Chris pędem wyszli z groty.Chris wziął ze sobą maski.To co zobaczyli na górze było...Bardziej niepokojące niż Clem Naturalna część wyspy Uczestnicy zauważyli 8 fioletowych macek otaczających całą wyspę. 'Topher:'O MÓJ BOŻE!CO TO JEST?! :OOOO 'Jackie:'Właśnie!To coś powinno zapisać się do kosmetyczki! Każdy spojrzał się na Jackie jak na idiotke. 'Fatih:'Jackie,są rzeczy ważne,ważniejsze i bezsensownne -.- 'Jackie:'Kosmetyczka jest najważniejsza! 'Gwen:'Chris mógłbyś nam powiedzieć co to jest? 'Chris:'Emmm...No,to stało za zatopieniem Hopeend :) 'Gwen:'A co to jest? 'Chris:'Kraken :) Choć ja wolę określenie:Kraken Sraken! 'Topher:'Właśnie jego kryjówkę znaleźliście? 'Chris:'Dokładnie! 'Jackie:'I nic nam nie powiedziałeś?!Muszę go jak najszybciej zapisać do kosmetyczki! Podeszła do plaży,gdzie była jedna z macek potwora. 'Gwen:'Jackie,nie rób tego! 'Topher:'Niech idzie,będzie jedną mniej do pokonania. Gwen i Fatih byli wyraźnie na niego źli,za jego egoizm.Wtedy jednak Jackie była przy macce Krakena. 'Jackie:'Przepraszam,nie chciał by się pan zapisać do kosmetyczki?Mogę panu podać numer do mojej ulubio... Macka strzeliła ją wtedy w twarz. 'Jackie:'To było bardzo nie kurturalne... >:( Macka znów strzeliła. 'Jackie:'Taki cwaniak z ciebie?!No to dawaj na solo popaprańcu! >:( Jackie wyjęła z kieszeni nóż. 'Jackie:'A to jest prezent od Clemci z odcinka o zombie! >:( Skoczyła na macke. 'Fatih:'Kiedy urządzamy pogrzeb? :/ 'Gwen:'Chyba nie będzie trzeba!Pacz! Kamera pokazuje jak Jackie bije macke nożem. 'Jackie:'Taki mądry byłeś su******ie?!No to dawaj! >:( 'Fatih:'No kto by pomyślał,że ten nóż od Clem,jeszcze się jej przyda? 'Jackie:'Ja już cię nauczę szacunku do kobiet! >:) Dziewczyna z walki wyszła zwycięstwo.Bestia straciła jedną z macek. 'Jackie:'A masz s**o! :D Bestia uderzyła ją inną macką,tak,że Jackie poleciała.Wylądowała koło reszty. 'Jackie:'Chcesz jeszcze jedną stracić?! >:( Kolejna macka,walnęła w Pakhitew.Doszło do lekkiego trzęsienia ziemii. 'Topher:'Ten Sraken,jest bardzo agresywny! Kolejne uderzenie skutkowało,że koło uczestników powstała wyrwa.Jeszcze jedno uderzenie skutkowało tym,że jeśli ktoś wpadłby do wyrwy,to spadnie do wody. 'Chris:'Załóźcie to! Rzuca każdemu maskę. 'Fatih:'Po co nam to w takiej sytuacji?! Kolejne uderznie,może nie spowodowało powiększeniem się wyrwy,ale to,że kolejno:Gwen,Fatih i Topher do niej wpadli.Fatih złapał Gwen za rekę oraz trzymał nogę Tophera,a Jackie złapała go za majki. 'Jackie:'Chris...Po-pomóż! 'Fatih:'Szybko Chris! Niestety,ale Fatih puścił Tophera i wraz z Gwen wpadł do wody.Wtedy Kraken odpłynął. 'Topher:'Ale smutno...Jakie mamy zadanie finałowe? 'Jackie:'Topher! >:( 'Topher:'No co? 'Chris:'Jackie,Topher spokojnie!Założyliście na szczęście te maski,więc na razie nic im się nie stanie.Maski jednak niestety są na baterie,a,że te były w pełni naładowane to mają jeszcze 6 + - 1 godzinę życia,o ile ich nie uratujecie. '''Topher:Żartujesz?!Tam pływa jakaś bestia! Chris:'I zważyszywsy na to ryzyko,teraz nie walczycie o milion,a o 10 milionów!A teraz idźcie się przebrać w stroje kąpielowe,na plaży zostawię wam potrzebne przedmioty do walki z Krakenem,a ja w tym czasie pójdziemy z Chefem do groty gdzie zapażymy sobie cieplutką kawę! Na plaży Topher i Jackie byli już ubrani w stroje kąpielowe.Kiedy weszli na plaże zobaczyli stół z kilkoma rzeczami oraz monitor.Na monitorze pojawił się Chris. '''Chris(NM):'Coś wam się nie śpieszyło. -.- 'Jackie:'Tobie się nie śpieszyło z powiedzeniem nam o Atlantydzie i Krakenie. 'Chris(NM):'Dobra,życie.Nie licząc masek,to na stole jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy.Jackie ta spinka jest dla ciebie. Jackie bierze se stołu spinkę. 'Jackie:'Ta spinka jest bardzo ładna,ale jak ma mi pomóc w walce z Krakenem? 'Chris(NM):'Wystarczy nakliknąć tego kota na niej.Spinka wtedy zacznie działać jak bomba przylepna.Rzucisz w nią w Krakena i wtedy będzie BOOM! >:) 'Jackie:'Uuuuu :D 'Topher:'Co masz dla mnie? 'Chris(NM):'Sprey do włosów. Topher bierze sprey. 'Chris:'Anna Maria potrzebowała setki takich,by jej włosy były tak twade,a dzięki moim naukowcą wystarczy jedno psiknięcie by twoje były 10x twardsze!Kiedy Kraken spróbuje cię zatakować,zrób tak by walnął cię w włosy.Poczuje się wtedy jak po uderzeniu z całej siły w cegłę. 'Topher:'Mogę bez problemu nurkować i nie martwić się o to,że moje włosy się zniszczą?ŚWIETNIE! :D 'Chris(NM):'Kolejną rzeczą dla Jackie jest ten lakier do paznokci.Kiedy wypowiesz pewną komendę,twoje paznokcie zamienią się prawie,że w noże! 'Jackie:'Oooo,czerwone <3 Uwielbiam czerwony! <3 'Chris(NM):'Poza tym,weście te kamizelki. 'Topher:'Ale my mamy nutkować,a nie utrzymywać się na wodzie! 'Chris:'Tak wiem Topher!Te kamizelki są nienapąpowane,ale kiedy znajdziecie już Fatiha i Gwen pociągnijcie za sznurek,a wtedy same się napompują,a wy wyłonicie się na powierzchni.I jeszcze jedno - Z Srakenem walczycie tylko w ostateczności,waszym zadaniem jest uratować Gwen i Fatiha. Monitor się wyłączył. Wyzwanie Jackie i Topher już byli w wodzie.Wokół nich pływało wiele ryb,a z prawie każdej strony otaczały ich glony i jakieś kamienie. 'Jackie:'Jak myślisz czemu ten Sraken atakuje wyspę? 'Topher:'A bo ja wiem? 'Jackie:'Chcesz być reporterem,a przecież oni wiedzą wszystko. 'Topher:'Stereotypy o nich.Poza tym nie chcę być reporterem,tylko prowadzącym. Płynęli dalej,po chwili Jackie się zatrzymała. 'Topher:'Co robisz?Musimy kogoś uratować! Jackie płynie w przeciwną stronę niż chwilę temu.Po chwili wraca. 'Topher:'Po co tam popłynęłaś? 'Jackie:'Coś przykuło moją uwagę. 'Topher:'A co? 'Jackie:'To. Pokazuje mu złoty kielich. 'Topher:'Złoty kielich?Tu? 'Jackie:'Myślę,że to ma związek z tą Arktyką! 'Topher:'Chyba z Atlantydą. 'Jackie:'Możesz wymyślić tyle słów ile chcesz,ale ja wiem swoje.Powiniśmy popłynąć w drugą stronę. 'Topher:'Ale Kraken,zabrał ich w drugą stronę! Dziewczyna się go nie słuchała.Popłynęła w stronę z której przyniosła kielich. 'Topher:'Czemu każdy ma moje zdanie gdzieś? -.- Popłynął za nią. (Godzinę później) 'Topher:'I co?Płyniemy tak już godzinę,a jeszcze nic nie znaleźliśmy! >:( 'Jackie:'Spokojnie,mamy czas! 'Topher:'Ta,chyba na powiedzenie ostatnich słów -.- 'Jackie:'Albo na zwiedzenie Arktycznych sklepów <3 Wskazuje mu coś.Topher odwraca się w tą stronę i widzi Atlantyde.Podwodne miasto jest wykonane z marmuru i ozdobione złotem.Na środku znajduje się wielka rzeźba Posejdona.Atlantyda posiada wiele wysokich,marmurowych wież.Jednak niestety,połowa Atlantydy została wysadzona przez bombę,o czym było wcześniej pisane. 'Topher:'O boże :O 'Jackie:'Ja to znalazłam!Ale ze mnie prestiż B) 'Topher:'Dziwne,że w okolicy nie ma Krakena... Po chwili było słychać jego ryk. 'Topher:'I wykrakałem -.- Ekran się zaciemnia Po chwili wraca obraz.W tle leci jakaś muzyczka. 'Topher:'Jackie masz jakiś plan? 'Jackie:'Jwdno z nas z nią walczy,a drugie szuka Gwen i Fatiha. Zamyka na chwilę oczy,gdy je otwiera,widzi,że Tophera już nie ma. '''Jackie:Świetnie -.- Jackie odwraca się w stronę bestii,która jest kilkanaście metrów od niej. Jackie:'Dobra,zaatakuje cię pazurkami <3 Tylko jaka jest komenda...A no tak -.- Chris nie owiedział -.- Bestia próbuje walnąć ją macką,ale Jackie robi unik. '''Jackie:'Ale po co ta agresja? Kraken znów atakuje. 'Jackie:'Eee...To może ALAMAKOTA! Nic się nie dzieje. 'Jackie:'Sezamie otwórz się! I znów nic. 'Jackie:'O jezu!Chris to debil >.< Wtedy,lakier do paznokci Jackie,powodujeże jej paznokcie zamieniają się w istne noże. 'Jackie:'Albo okropne paznokcie,albo zabije mnie Kraken? -.- Wybór jest prosty! :D Chris to debil. Jej paznokcie wracają do normalnego stanu. 'Jackie:'Tak lepiej :> Poza tym,mam to! Zdejmuje swoją spinke i rzuca w bestie potwora...Jednak spinka jest za lekka i spada na dno.Po chwili wybucha,ale nie na potworze. 'Jackie:'Czas na plan B!UCIECZKA!!! Szybko ucieka przed Krakenem. W tym czasie u Tophera... 'Topher:'Gdzie są ci frajerzy? >.< Topher szuka w czymś na podobie pałacu.Na środku niego,jest czerwony tron królewski,do którego prowadzi złoty dywan.W sali pałacu jest również stół,a przy nim wieeeele krzeseł.Jest także scena na której jest kilka nieznanych ludzkości instrumentów. 'Topher:'Może ich tu nie ma,ale wreszczie mogę poczuć się jak król! :D Usiadł na tronie. 'Topher:'Hmmm...Ciekawe jak sobie radzi Jackie? Ona kiepsko sobie radziła. Ona uciekała przed Krakenem '''Jackie:To była najgorsza rzecz w moim życiu!Złamałam przy tym aż 3 paznokcie! Jackie schowała się do jakieś jaskinii,a Kraken ją zgubił. Jackie:'Ufff.Przynajmniej mogę sobie trochę odpocząć! '???:'Jackie! :D Do Jackie przypłynęli Fatih i Gwen. '''Fatih:'Ta bestia też cię szuka? 'Jackie:'Tak.Udało mi się schować tu.Wy też? Gwen i Fatih pomachali głowami na tak. 'Jackie:'Okej.Chris dał mi i Topherowi...O JEZU TOPHER! 'Gwen:'Co Topher? 'Jackie:'Dostaliśmy za zadanie was znaleźć.Rozdzieliśmy się i nie wie,że was znalazłam. 'Fatih:'Jakoś mi go nie szkoda. :> 'Jackie:'Nie przesadzaj.Tak,Topher to wredny,arogancki,podły,głupi,kłamliwy...O czym to ja?Aaaa,tak.Topher ma wiele wad,ale chyba nie damy mu zginąć w żołądku Krakena?Wy wypłyniecie na powierzchnie,a ja poszukam Tophera. 'Gwen:'Zanim my wypłynięmy to ten potwór już nas dopadnie. :/ 'Jackie:'Dlatego wam dam to Zdejmuję z siebie kamizelkę od Chrisa. 'Jackie:'Pociągnijcie za linkę,a wtedy kamizelka się napompuje. 'Gwen:'No dobra.Powodzenia. Wypłynęli z jaskinii.Fatih założył kamizelkę,złapał Gwen za ręke,po czym pociągnął za linkę i wraz z Gwen byli na powierzchni. 'Jackie:'No dobra.Czas poszukać tego imbecyla. Chłopak natomiast szukał Jackie. 'Topher:'Ej Jackie!Załatwiłaś tego palanta? Nic nie odpowiedziało. 'Topher:'Jackie? Nadal nic. 'Topher:'JACK...! Coś mu zatkało buzie. 'Jackie:'Cicho,bo przywołasz tego Srakena. 'Topher:'Nie znalazłem Gwen i Fatiha,a ty? 'Jackie:'Mi się udało.Są już bezpieczni. 'Topher:'No to spadamy! Złapał ją za ręke i pociągnął za sznurek od kamizelki. Na powierzchni Jackie i Topher wynurzyli się obok plaży.Popłynęli tam.Czekali na nich już Chris,Chef,Gwen i Fatih. 'Chris:'Jestem zdziwiony,że daliście radę ich uratować.A co z Krakenem? 'Jackie:'Eeeemmmm... 'Topher:'Noooooo... Wedy znów wynurzył się Kraken. 'Chris:'Jeżeli chcesz coś zrobić,posłuż się Chefem -.- Chris odwraca się do Chefa i pokazuje mu palec w górę.Chef się uśmiecha. 'Chef:'Długo na to czekałem >:) Pobiegł.Po chwili przybiegł z rakietnicą.Uczestnicy byli zdziwieni. 'Chef:'A masz ty wielka ośmiornico! Strzelił do niej.Chyba nie muszę opisywać co się stało gdy dostała? 'Jackie:'Ale..Ale... 'Gwen:'Nie można tak było od razy?! >:( 'Chris:'Wtedy nie było by zabawy (troll) Wtedy wyłonił się kolejny,tym razem niebieski Kraken. 'Fatih:'Znowu? -.- Ten Kraken jednak był uśmiechnięty.Po chwili ryknął jakby zadowolony. 'Chris:'Chefie!Przynieś mi słównik języka Krakenów! Chef pobiegł,po chwili wrócił. Chris założył okulary i zaczął coś czytać. 'Chris:'On nam dziękuje. 'Fatih:'Za co?Że zabiliśmy jego brata? 'Chris:'Nie.Teściową. 'Fatih:'A to okej. :P Kraken znów ryknął. 'Chris:'Mówi,że Krakney od lat strzegły równowagi między Pakhitew,a Atlantydą.Kiedy Atlandyta była wpół zniszczona,a Pakhitew cała,no to trzeba było coś zrobić.Ale Krakeny mieszkają daleko i kilka miesięcy zajęło im dopłynięcie tu. 'Topher:'Okej,ale czemu porwali Fatiha i Gwen? Znów ryknął 'Chris:'Hmmm..,(szuka w słowniku)Teściowa jest bardzo wredna i nie lubi ludzi.A raczej była i nie lubiła. 'Jackie:'A ta sytuacja z Hopeend? Znów ryknął. 'Chris:'Eeee...Pomylił wyspę ze swoją żoną w noc pośubną. I znowu ryknął. 'Chris:'Chcę nas przeprosić za teściową.Obiecuje,że się to nie powtórzy.A i nie życzy sobie by nazywać Krakeny Srakenami. 'Wszyscy:'Nie ma problemu. Kraken pomachał macką i popłynął. 'Gwen:'Jakim cudem Krakeny istnieją?! 'Chris:'Jakoś nie byłaś zaskoczona,że na Wawanakwie jest Wielka Stopa -.- 'Topher:'Chris,a możesz powiedzieć wyniki zadania? 'Chris:'Ta.Gwen i Fatih mają immunitet z powodu odniesionych spraw moralnych.Witam was w finałowej 3! Gwen i Fatih przybijają piątke. 'Chris:'Natomiast Jackie uratowała ich,co było celem wyzwania co znaczy,że... 'Gwen:'Topher jako jedyny nie ma immunitetu! :D 'Topher:'CO?!Nie!Nie zgadzam się! 'Chris:'Stety,ale dziś ty odpadasz.Port wstydu czeka :) 'Topher:'Wiesz co?Wal się!I wy też. Poszedł.Lódka odpłynęła. 'Chris:'Również z powodu zewycięstwa w dzisiejszym zadaniu i za uratowanie kolegów - Jackie nie będziesz uczestniczyła w następnym zadaniu,a to również znaczy,że jesteś 1-wszą finalistką Dwóch Oblicz Pakhitew! 'Jackie:'Juhu! :D 'Gwen:'Gratki! :) 'Fatih:'Zasłużyłaś na finał! :) '''Jackie:Ale ekstra!Miałam nadzieję,że chociaż dojdę do połączenia,a jestem w finale! <3 O tak! :D :D :D 'Chris:'Już jutro przed ostatni odcinek,a po tem wielki finał!Kto się zmierzy w fnale z Jackie?Czy będzie to terro...Znaczy arab Fatih czy może gotka Gwen?Przekonacie się tego w następnym odcinku TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI DWÓCH OBLICZ PAKHITEW! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - odcinki